


Onesies

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Married Life, baby Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: "Malia to Stiles " You're no longer allowed to choose our son clothes anymore!"</p><p>Taken from my sideblog acoyotesmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onesies

Stiles stared hopelessly at all the tiny shirts, pants, shoes and underwear all around him. He had no idea where to even begin looking for his son’s clothes and he suddenly wished he hadn’t insisted he had it covered to Malia.

He pushed his basket toward a shelf of onesies and started sorting through them. He found a white one that said ‘ _Future Smart Ass’_ in big letters with a baby smoking a cigar next to it then ‘ _just like his daddy’_ in smaller font underneath it. He chuckled and found one in his son’s size.

He wondered if he could find other funny ones.

* * *

 

Malia came home around five with their son Joseph, meeting Stiles in the kitchen and kissing him ‘hello’ before giving him Joseph. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She was absolutely exhausted from work and just wanted to eat, shower, and curl up with her husband.

“Did you get his clothes?” She asked after she took a long swig of her water.

“Yeah, they’re on top of the washer,” Stiles answered.

She nodded and went to the laundry room that was just to the right of the kitchen. Two plastic bags sat on top of the running washer and she pulled out a onesie.

She froze for a second after reading, _‘_ _I shit my pants and all I got was this lousy T-shirt’_ on the light blue onesie she’d pulled out.

_‘Oh no.’_

She quickly pulled out another onesie that said ‘ _T_ _hey see me strollin’ they hatin’,_ then another that said, [_‘_](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F736x%2F7e%2F33%2F2c%2F7e332ce00ca64aaa8b5e8fc63af908bd.jpg&t=ZGIwNGYxZTFmZTc5ZDdhNmY0MWVjYmE4ZmQ2Zjc2ODljNDI5OWEyNyxuQnRQVnJIYg%3D%3D) _Just give me the boob and no one gets hurt_[ _’_](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F736x%2F7e%2F33%2F2c%2F7e332ce00ca64aaa8b5e8fc63af908bd.jpg&t=ZGIwNGYxZTFmZTc5ZDdhNmY0MWVjYmE4ZmQ2Zjc2ODljNDI5OWEyNyxuQnRQVnJIYg%3D%3D)before she yelled, “Stiles!”

She pulled onesie after onesie out and got more and more frustrated. “STILES!” She yelled again.

“Just a sec!” He finally called.

She probably would’ve thought this was funny if Jo hadn’t outgrown almost all his other onesies, and he didn’t need new clothes ASAP. Regular clothes that wouldn’t embarrass her in public. She really didn’t want to see what kind of shoes he’d bought, but braved a look anyway.

Ugly purple crocs and brown sandals were what she found.

Stiles finally walked in, Jo free. “What’s up?”

“You’re not allowed to buy our sons clothes ever again!” She exclaimed, holding out a onesie that said _‘I only cry when ugly people hold me’_ for him to see.

“Why?” He asked confused. “Everything I picked out was great.”

Malia gave him a ‘ _you’re wrong on so many levels’_ look and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Okay, that’s fair,” he said, “but can we at least keep one?”

She didn’t answer for a second then asked, “Which one?”

He walked over to the bags and searched for a moment before pulling out a black onesie that said _, ‘I’m cute. Mom’s cute. Dad’s lucky.’_ In white letters.

Malia smiled after she read it.

“What am I going to do with you?” She laughed.

He smiled and pulled her close to him.

“Hopefully, some very naughty things,” he answered.

She pulled him into a kiss, one that turned deeper than it should have considering one of them had to get back to their son.


End file.
